tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 7 - Domestic
Agatha sat back, staring out of her window as the leaves swished around, she loved the sound of them, the way they swayed, like they were doing a small dance... She did try studying this morning but eventually lost interest in her work and found her gaze wandering over to the window... “Mrgh, so much for trouble finding us...” She grumbled, sighing heavily as she let her head slide off to the side, falling straight into the support of her palm. Her hand started to move, seemingly on its own as it reached for a quill and began scrawling on parchment as she started writing a letter, hoping to get in touch with some possible leads but in truth, she was stumped. Agatha was somewhat of a loner, she had had little contact with anyone for at least five years. In fact, she wasn’t entirely sure if one of those years she spoke to a single soul... The thought of it hadn’t appealed to her at the time. There was Caius, who did try and have some semblance of a relationship... It didn’t work out, she just wasn’t looking for anything like that. She just wanted to better herself, the idea of being held back by another sort of... scared her. It would make running away from home, years ago, completely pointless. She’d learned quite a bit, as far as crow manipulation went, she could now control an entire murder with some ease but upon realising the potential... the ability to morph into a bird and even... Well, she encountered a scroll, not long after Tharn’s defeat, one that would allow her to manipulate stronger, more intelligent creatures... Possibly humans... The Breton found little on the subject, beyond that, in all honesty, she considered it a blessing. Imagine if Tharn had hold of such powers one of her family’s enemies could’ve controlled a man like Verran Tira... Just what could they have done to her world? Would she be sat in some dark fortress right now? Well, obviously not, she wouldn’t exist... Nobody would, Molag Bal has destroyed everything in this reality in the great plane merge, all because one fool uncovered the power to allow it. Though, then again, her enemies could discover it on their own, right? She could resist or even control them... Though, wouldn’t that make her what she feared? Wouldn’t that make her a monster? The morality of the situation was incredibly heavy, burdensome even, to a punishing degree. She was never one to get sappy with domestics but this wasn’t domestic, it was a true moral dilemma for anyone. Agatha paused, realising that she’d been writing her thoughts for a few seconds, ruining the letter, she scowled and threw ink over the parchment, rendering it completely ilegible... The Breton leant against her chair as the door opened up and Dodger thundered inside, prompting Agatha to slowly stand up and turn to facer her. “Ags!” The Bosmer called, waving a small envelope, prompting her Breton companion to sigh. “What’ve you done this time...?” She asked, expecting her to be in trouble for the second time that week, however, she didn’t have anyone chasing her, brandishing a rolling pin this time and screaming about her husband’s innocence or some such nonsense. “What? I’ve not done a damn thing!” Dodger protested, holding the envelope. “Other than take your post, which, by the way; looks important!” She hissed, shoving it into her companion’s face, with a great deal of irritation, prompting Agatha to roll her eyes and gently taking it out of her hands and slowly opened it. She furrowed her brow as her eyes darted around the page, quickly making her way from top to bottom. She quickly expressed a look of shock as she finished, folding the paper over... “Dodger? Go to the bath house and have a wash, get yourself something nice to wear, that doesn’t stink of salt water and for the love of the Nine, practice not swearing or saying anything offensive.” The Breton said, with a faint smirk, slipping the envelope into her robes before fixing her gaze on Dodger. “We’re going to be meeting royalty.” Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn